Snow Banks
by SilverSuitedPierrot
Summary: It all started in Julian; the snow, and pie place.
1. Chapter 1

There was a very strange boy outside of my door.

He stood half an inch over my head, sported a black band t-shirt labeled "Misfits," and faded jeans. There was something weird about him, I tell you, maybe it was because he was talking really fast.

"andmyfriend'scar... broke down too, can they... hang inthatlittleranch, yard thing'ma'bob you have here, partner?"

I looked at him, "I'm not a cowboy."

"Oh, well I kind of... Since you live on a mini ranch here..."

"Look whoever you are-"

"-Sam."

"Okay, _Sam_... give me one good reason why I should let you, and your friends stay on my lawn." I crossed my arms, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Because you're a real good person, you're very amiable, and love letting strangers stay on your lawn for three months."

"Three months!" I gaped at him, was this guy crazy? "Are you kidding me?"

First of all, this guy is bold. He, a complete stranger, comes to my house asking me if him, and his friends can stay on my lawn, my lawn! And then he says he wants to stay for three months, I mean really, this guy is pressing his luck. What would my neighbors say?

Wait a minute, I'm an hour away from town. Shit.

"I don't have the money to-"

"-No worries, the Aut-WE!" He laughed nervously, and scratched his cheek all the while he was talking. "We have money, yeah. We'll buy what we need from the town up ahead, but we just need a place to crash, ya' know? Campsite, a campsite."

"Dude, you okay?"

Sam looked like the kind of kid to be on some kind of special prescription, if you know what I mean. He was really jumping, and that didn't sit with me very well, but I could tell that he was a could good, just by the way he was trying so hard.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He looked away for a moment, his cheeks reddening under my intense gaze. "Getting stared at by a cute stranger just makes me nervous, does that make sense, does it? And I sound more stupid now don't I?"

He sighed, brushing a hand through his short black hair, then stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Alright."

I stared behind Sam, into my front lawn, which was as green as ever. It was half the size of a football field, if I let those cars inside my lawn they would completely destroy it. But then again, I would have something to do in three months; there isn't much to do around here.

There was a long dirt path that connected my backyard to the main road on the left side of my house, and that was pretty much it. I usually parked my car in the back so having this guys friends in the front wouldn't be a problem.

If they don't cause problems, it's alright with me.

I swear Sam's eyes lit up as if I'd cured him of an incurable disease. He hugged me, and I was a bit surprised.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." His hands cupped his mouth, and yelling back he said, "Alright guys you can stay here for tonight! You're welcome!"

I peeked behind him, and saw four cars roll up into my yard, and I remember thinking, "what the hell," when I saw a blue, red-yellow flamed freightliner pull onto the grass, then an ambulance, a yellow Camaro, and a black truck. Was this some sort of vacation, because the average teenager only had the capability of owning a run-down beater.

It was seven in the afternoon, it was still sunny out, and I really wanted to get back inside, and finish watching "10,000 B.C." because Tik'Tik was dying, and I wanted to know what was going to happen. I hesitated, seeing Sam's tired face, and my friendly side took over.

"You guys want to come in or something?"

"Oh, I, uh... Lemme' ask..."

Sam sped off the porch, and stood in front of the cars, speaking to them. No one got out of the car, seriously. "Weird kid, weird friends." I smiled when Sam shot me a grin.

"Guess it's just me!"

Guess they're a shy bunch, the lot of them, wouldn't blame them...they don't know me. I turned towards the inside of my home, and let Sam in, just before I closed it I waved to his friends. The yellow Camaro flickered its headlights, I tilted my head in curiosity, but dismissed any ideas, and went inside.

* * *

"Nice place." Sam ran his fingers over the black leather couch facing the TV, and took a seat. The TV was frozen on the scene seconds after Tik'Tik had been stabbed by an Egyptian guard from behind in the sand dunes. "10,000 B.C.?"

I nodded happily, this guy knew which movie this was! I like him already, not a lot of people remember this movie, and a lot of people haven't even watched it. "Yeah! Damn, not a lot of people know though. When I'm in town, I try to tell people about movies I have seen, but they don't know what the heck I'm talking about!"

"It's like they live under rocks, right?"

I was getting very comfortable with Sam, and it had only been about twenty minutes. He liked movies, and I liked movies, that's all we need, this is how friends start off though, right? "Ah, by the way, my name is Mary, Mary Ramirez."

I took a seat on the couch across from Sam, and put my legs on top of the coffee table, while I turned my head to the left to get a good view of the screen. On the screen, D'Leh was running towards Tik'Tik, trying to get him to stand, but to no avail.

The TV sat atop of an old-fashioned wooden cabinet, since pa' though "those modern glass boxes," would be too dangerous for a eleven year old. He had cared for me even though he wasn't my real dad, but I loved them, and the same went for ma'.

When I was small, about eight years old, I was in a small town named Julian, and it was snowing. My cheeks were flushed, and I wore a thick pink jacket, gloves snow boots, and a blue beanie. I didn't know where I was then, there were thick pine trees decorated with ice crystals that gave them an elegant appearance, there were people laughing, talking, and riding pieces of plastic over the snow banks.

I remember looking back, and seeing two figures behind those trees. (I think they were my real parents, but I only remembered them as big black blurs.) The figures were tall, and fat, and made hand movements at me, gesturing me to play in the snow with the other children. I had done what they said, and tried to talk to them, but they couldn't understand me.

I would say, "Can I play?" and they would look at me, and say nothing. So I would try again, this time a little slower, "Can...I...play?" but they would ignore me as I repeated myself the next four times. I had then had enough, and started crying, and that's when the two figures came running at me, their forms so worried they shook the ground with their steps.

They picked me up, and it felt like I was flying, but the feeling was cut short when the children had started to scream. "It's okay, it's okay!" I would yell to them, but they would not listen.

Then there was the second memory, the time I had met the Ramirez family(my ma' and pa'). I was about ten years old, and had grown about 2 inches, now measuring five feet. I had felt unusually heavy that day, it was different than the time in the Julian memory.

When the family had opened the door to my real parents, they looked into the eyes of the two figures, their eyes warm and welcoming. The greeted each other, laughed, and comforted each other. The only thing that was weird about this memory was that it was all done outside, never did they invite us inside, and my real parents were never offended, it was probably something they did often(from what I could conclude from the memory). And the only other weird part was when it came to the time we had to sleep, instead of sleeping inside of the house, the two figures led me into a large shed, and that was where we slept.

The last most confusing memory, was probably a month after the second memory because we were still in the home of the Ramirez family. One of the figures came up to me, while my heavy self was playing in the back yard, and grasped my shoulders firmly. The figure was shaking slightly, and when the figure embraced me, the other figure embraced me from behind. I had no idea what was going on, but at the moment in the memory, I had felt scared.

The one from behind spun me around, and spoke to me in a low voice, "Mary, it will be in Julian, okay?" And then suddenly I felt light again.

What did that mean? I don't know, and I still don't.

The last thing I remember from that event was going up to the Ramirez's, hugging them, and turning around to look for the figures, only to meet nothing. They had left me, the figures had left me. My parents.

* * *

"-ey Mary. Are you alright?" Sam asked, shaking my shoulder softly.

I back away quickly, his face was too close for comfort. "Yeah? What's up, what happened?"

"You were all spaced out, and I wanted to ask if you had any blankets or something, 'cuz... I forgot to bring mine." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah I got some, wait here." I turned before I headed to the closet. "Your friends need any?"

"N'ah I was the only one who forgot!" He replied rather quickly, laughing afterwards.

I smiled, this guy is too much.

I walked from the living room and into the hallway that was to the side of the couch I was sitting on. It wasn't long before I reached the end, where my washing machine was. Next to it sat the towels behind the closet door. I bent down, grabbed a light blue queen-sized blanket, and headed back.

"Here you go."

"Ah thanks." He headed for the door. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"It's only 8:45, Sam." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I only slept 4 hours yesterday, sleeping early will do me good."

"Okay, well night!"

"Night." He closed the door, careful not to slam it, and I proceeded to lock it.

I walked over to the old wooden cabinet that held my TV, and opened the small door it had on the left side, scanning the movie cases from above I saw one that I hadn't seen in a while. "Well, well, well. How you doin' Gerard Butler?"

I popped open the "Law-Abiding Citizen" case, and inserted it into my DVD player. I took the DVD player remote, and plopped myself back onto the couch I was sitting on before, but now I was laying on it.

Even though there were complete strangers outside of my house, it was going to be a nice night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 6:00 AM, the time I usually got up at when I had to go to work.

I worked in a bakery; ma', and pa' had owned this bakery, and when they passed away, they had left me in charge of it. I smiled to myself, I always did. Just thinking about them made me unbelievably happy, even if they weren't here with me. They had taught me everything they knew when it came to pastries. Cakes, muffins, cookies, pies, you name it.

Their specialty was their famous "Crumb on a Plate." It was an apple pie that had an orange tang to it, and I was the only one who knew how to make them, none of my other employee's knew how, it was a family secret.

The shop was called, "Venus Sweets." Yeah, my pa' was a fan of the planet, he was always talking about it. That Venus was Earth's loveable twin sister, so when he named his bakery he said, "We'll call it after Venus, because she's the Roman goddess of Love, so it'll be like 'Love Sweets,' okay Abigail?" and my grandma said she rolled her eyes at him when he told her that.

Ma' always told me stories about herself back in the day when we would bake in our small kitchen. There were times where she would run out of stories to tell, and she would just tell them again. She used to say, "No matter how many times someone has told you a story, when they ask if you have heard it already, say no. You should see the smiles it brings to their faces when they tell it to you the third time," and I would nod, and roll the dough.

Oh, and it was called "Crumb on a Plate," because it looked like a someone had picked up cake crumb, made it a hundred times bigger, filled it with apples, slapped whipped cream on the top, and topped it off with an orange slice.

I slipped into the shower, and scrubbed myself good, seeing as I had fallen asleep yesterday without showering. Once I was done, I went into my room, and looked into the mirror I had.

Brown wavy hair, on the verge of curling into "curly fries" as my ma' would say, light brown eyes, and slightly pink lips. I wasn't pale, but I wasn't tan, I was in the middle. I had wide hips, my waist smaller than my hips, and well my chest, a bothersome bunch.

I looked at my hips, and traced the faint stretch marks from my adolescence. I smiled, and rolled my eyes at myself, I was such a chubby kid. I had a small tummy, that protruded slightly over my black jeans. Grabbing a black long sleeve, and pulling it over my head I tucked the ends into my jeans. Slipped on some blue socks, and then my black Converse high-tops.

There was a knock on my door, about three of them, and a shout, "Mary! I'm gonna' head into town, with my friends! I'm going to leave my car outside, since ol' Prime is giving me a lift. Oh shit!" There was an awkward silence."Uh, we'll be back later!"

I hummed a tune, only catching fragments of what Sam yelled out, something about heading into town, and leaving his car behind.

The kitchen was clean. The cupboard held my favorite cup that had black stripes on its white coating, and I filled it with milk. I made some eggs, and ate my small breakfast. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my keys, and my shoulder bag, and headed outside.

I was locking the door from outside when I heard some music blast from behind, causing me to jump, and hit my head on the door's wind chimes.

"Holy shit!"

"_Pretty womaaan_-"

"-What the hell?" I turned around, to yell at Sam, but I only saw the yellow Camaro from last night. Wait...he left about thirty minutes ago, he still can't be here, can he? I walked down the three steps of my porch, and walked closer to the car, the music still blaring.

_"-walking down the streeeet. Pretty womaaan_."

There was no one in the car. "Sam, you boob, you left your keys in the ignition." I looked inside, and gawked at the leather seats. "Damn, I don't know anything about cars, but that look so cool, a lot better than mine."

It was true, my ma' and pa' didn't have any cars. We only had bikes back when I was sixteen, and had started working in the bakery with my parents. And I had only bought my rusty old Toyota truck three years after getting a license, yeah my parents were weird.

"..._the kind I like to meeet. Pretty womaaan_."

He won't get mad at me for saving his car's battery, right?

I should get my car out first though... I walked onto the dirt path that lead into my backyard, and got my keys out from my pocket, and unlocked my car.

"_Pretty womaaan, don't walk awaaay_..."

I was greeted with the smell of cookies(Before Sam came, I had gone out delivering orders from 1 to 4 in the afternoon[Thursdays were deliver days]). The engine started up, slow, sputtering black clouds of smoke, but I shrugged it off because it always did this. I shifted the into reverse, and pulled out into the front, curving onto the grass not wanting to hit Sam's expensive-looking car. The music was still on.

"_But wait, what do I seee_?"

I sighed, and parked the car, opening the old black rusty door.

"_Is she walking back to me? Yeah she's walking back to me_."

I opened the door to the yellow Camaro, and leaned over the steering wheel to get the keys. The car felt unusually warm, as if had been on for hours.

"_Ooooh, ooooh."_

I grabbed the keys, pulled them out, but before the song ended, I sung "Pretty woman!" along with the radio, I laughed.

I stuffed the keys into my pocket, planning on giving them to Sam when he got back from town, or maybe if I saw him there, I would be able to give them to him.

Revving up the engine, my car made some kind of noises similar to a dying dog, and refused to start after that. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh crap, crap, crap."

You stupid car! Turn on already, you were working just fine yesterday! Don't die on me, I have to get to work, and open the shop so Cindy, Melanie, Hector, and Anthony can get in!

I slumped on the steering wheel, and put my hands in my pockets to keep from pulling my hair out. I felt Sam's keys. I looked at the window to my right, and stared at the Camaro, then down at the keys.

* * *

I feel like a car burglar!

I pressed the lock button on the Camaro's key ring, and it beeped it response. I stared at it, a worried look on my face.

No one was here yet, good.

"Oh God, Sam's gunna' kill me."

Inside the bakery I switched on the lights, and took the blankets off of the containers that held all the sweets. I inspected the sweets, and decided that the breads still had a good two days before they became rocks, the cookies were left untouched because they had at least a week left.

"Mary!"

"Anthony, good morning!"

I smiled at the older man, his white mustache covered his smile, and his eyebrows sort of drooped over his eyes, he reminded me of my pa' except, Anthony was hairier. I stopped myself from giggling.

"Always the first one here, I'm a loyal one Mary, so don't go firing me." He wagged his finger at me, almost like he was scolding me. He said this every Friday. He went into the back, and came back with his uniform; the apron he wore had "Venus Sweets," embroidered on the front, and was above mini solar system, only the solar system wasn't made of planets, they were mini cupcakes. The Sun was on the far left of the apron(the big yellow cupcake), then the tiny red cupcake(Mercury), then Venus(the navy blue cupcake), Earth(the green cupcake), Mars(the orange cupcake), Jupiter(the purple cupcake), Saturn(the brown cupcake with a donut around it), Uranus(the pink cupcake), Neptune(the gray cupcake), and because Pluto wasn't a planet, but a giant shard of ice, I made Pluto a snowflake.

And let me tell you these aprons did not come cheap, I practically saved up a year's earnings, and with my employees making a generous donation, I had finally had enough to buy seven.

Anthony slipped on his simple white cap that ever employee wore, and started to sweep the floor.

"Anthony, that's what I pay Hector for!" I grasped the broom that was still in his hands. "C'mon Anthony, we need you at the cash register!"

He rolled his old eyes at me, "Kiddy, I'm not a twig, I'm a perfectly-"

"-Yo, Mary!" The door swung open, and in came Hector.

Speak of the devil.

"Anthony, the man of your dreams has arrived!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. "No? Not today? Okay. By the way Mary, nice car."

"Boy, don't play with me." Anthony pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get my wife to yank that metal off your face.

Anthony, if you hadn't realized, was gay.

He had dyed his hair a neon blue, and had his lip pierced. His hair was styled into a mohawk type of deal, and he wore a black t-shirt, and red skinny jeans. Hector had multiple bracelets on his left wrist, band bracelets of the concerts he had gone to in the past, as he had told us.

"It's not my car!" I said quickly waving my hands in front of me. "I, uh borrowed it, haha."

"Uh huh, and by that do you mean you stole it?"

"No! I-"

"Because I got a thing for carjackers, if you know what I mean." He commented, suggestively.

Hector was a big flirt, and it was unnerving to discover he got a kick out of flirting with the opposite sex, even if he swung for the other team. But what was more, he had developed a man crush on Anthony. It's hilarious to this day.

I sighed in relief, but stole a look at the Camaro outside.

"Oh Anthony, come on. I know you go weak in the knees for men in shining armor." I elbowed Hector in the ribs playfully, as Hector bowed, changing the subject.

"Oh princess, princess, let me plant a kiss on thy lips!" Hector laughed at Anthony's retreating form.

It was three in the afternoon, and we had yet to see a lack in customers. Even though there were only three of them looking around, there were about two families sitting down at the eating area happily talking to each other, and watching the two TV screens that were mounted on either side of the bakery.

The door's bells clinked.

I turned around, and my brown eyes met with blue ones. The black haired man smiled at me cheerfully, and started to look at the overwhelming shelves of goodies. I smiled warmly at the man, blushing slightly.

What? He was cute.

He was white-skinned, and looked like he took care of himself. He had broad shoulders, and stood tall, with his bright yellow jacket, and loose blue jeans. His face had a childish tinge to it.

"Excuse me!"

I snapped out of my trance. "Yes?"

"Do you guys have a box? Like for left overs'" The father of one of the families asked me, getting up.

"Of course."

* * *

"Did you take my car?" Sam asked wildly.

I took a step back, scared of his reaction.

Oh no. Here it comes, he's going to tell me off, and rob me or something. I did steal his car though, no wait, I borrowed it. There's a difference! "N-"

"-Oh thank God!" He exhaled. "I thought he had gotten stolen for real!"

"But-"

"It's alright guys! He's here, he was just with Mary!" He yelled to the cars that were parked on my lawn once again.

It was dark out, and you could see the starts shining brightly in the sky. You could hear the crickets chirping, and the occasional sound of a stray dog barking.

"It's alright Mary, just glad it was just you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Just" me? What the hell does that even mean? Oh, rather someone you met yesterday, and talked to for a bit than a complete stranger right? And why was he telling his friends, they didn't even care enough to step out of the car to greet me! How rude.

But I did kind of steal his car today.

So I guess that I don't deserve a "Hi," yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bee, what the hell were you thinking?" Sam couldn't help but blame the young Autobot before us.

The yellow bot made to apologize, but his response was a mix of high radio station frequencies, and his own voice. I don't think anyone understood.

"Whoa Bee, what's wrong with your voice?"

"Ratchet?" I looked for the medical technician for an answer.

"I'll fix this." Ratchet huffed.

We were all transformed into our bot-modes behind our hostess' house; Ironhide, Ratchet, BumbleBee, and I. It was rather quiet for an evening such as this, but we were far from the town, and two hours and fifteen minutes away from the nearest city, it was to be expected.

BumbleBee tried again, but his shriek resembled that of a Decepticon dragging his claws against enemy metal... an equivalence of long nails against a chalkboard for humans, but a lot more high-pitched.

"Primus, shut your mouth plate!" Ironhide hissed.

That was mostly the reason why BumbleBee had chosen this area, but I had told him that we would be endangering any humans inhabiting the structure. My conclusion had earned me a sarcastic reply from Sam who had said that "the fact that thirty foot alien robots had had a full blown battle in Mission City had already endangered the whole planet..." and it caused me to frown at the memory.

Taking this into account, I had replied that we would not involve ourselves personally, nor approach the human inhabitants, and that the only way we would communicate with the humans, as not to cause alarm, would be through Sam.

Yet, I could not help thinking this new human's life depended on my servos.

Crouching beside me was Ratchet, who had done a quick scan of BumbleBee's vocal processor, clearly irritated by its inability to heal properly.

"Well that explains it."

"What have you found, Ratchet?" I asked.

"I thought the stench of a rotting carcass was coming from the fact that we were in a rural area..." He lifted the scout's chin. "...but it seems the stench is coming from in here." He pointed below the scout's head.

"You mean like... road kill... inside Bee's throat?" Sam snorted trying to hold back a laugh, catching his guardian's glare.

Road kill?

I stayed silent, and searched the World Wide Web.

Road kill: is an animal or animals that have been struck, and killed by motor vehicles.

"Hmm."

The processor gave a spastic growl as Ratchet pried a small charred animal out of BumbleBee.

"Tha-nks, Doc!"

"Indeed, back to Sam's question. _What were you thinking_? Why were you not at your stationed coordinates? The last eight megacycles-"

"-Megacycles?" Sam interrupted.

"A human hour, I suppose." Ratchet said, cleaning his servos of the small carcass. He then mumbled, "Tiny species, such a nuisance."

"Anyways, you were to be there to warns us, in case our sensors were not able to pick up Decepticon movements. What business did you have at 115 Main St. , Veronica, Mississippi 39301? I ordered the team that we were not to make contact with this human, nor any other humans in this town. We were to keep a low profile, until our new location was ready for us!"

I did not need mean to cause BumbleBee any discomfort, but he had gone against my orders. Our new location would be under the building of Rush Foundation Hospital, 901 S Frontage Rd, Meridian, MS 39301. We did not need any suspicion arising, and we definitely did not need Decepticons finding our soon to be base.

The youngling shook his head, and waved his servos in front of his chest plates. "Her CA-r broke down, so I gA-ve her A rI-de! Hour 9 to hour 5, I was stat-tioned in a p-parking lot."

"But where, BumbleBee, where."

"'Venus Sweets.' A ba-ba-ba...bakery she works at."

"A bakery, what in the pit?" Ironhide mused.

"Yes, a earthling fo-od place." BumbleBee smiled. "It was all very squishy lo-oking, and smelled n-nice."

"How would you know scout? Did you transform into your bot form?" Ratchet asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"I e-entered in my holoform..."

"Oh right, forgot about those things..." Ratchet rubbed his opticals.

"You could have given us away!" Ironhide roared, slapping the youngling's head. "You glitch!"

"Ironhide." I warned. "The human has not yet gone into recharge, do not make so much noise... BumbleBee you need to be more careful, you cannot just go and accompany a human-"

"-Prime!"

"Sam, please let me-"

"Prime, shh!"

"Sam-"

"Prime, you glitch!" Ironhide whispered. "Shut your plate!"

That surprised me. My audio sensors picked up some muffled crunches, and I turned to spot the human.

Her eyes were wide, and the her tiny beam of light fell to the ground. She had a long metal object in her possession, and was breathing heavily.

"Maaaary, heey!" Sam said, spreading his arms wide as if to embrace the human girl. She took a few steps back, and her eyes started to leak.

"Are you going to kill me?" She said in between sobs.

"Human, we ain't 'Cons." Ironhide said point one of his canons down at her. "You better feel damn lucky we ain't them, woulda' blown your flesh right off!"

"We we're not going to kill you, Ironhide stop that you're scaring her."I stared softly at the human. "We are the Autobots, and we are here to help."

"Help in what, what's happening... Did I do something?" She gave a frantic glance to Sam, and kept her distance from all of us. "Sam? Are you a robot too? What is going on? Have you guys always been here, did the government lie to us?"

"We are here to protect Earth from the Decepticons." This girl was talking too fast, was there something wrong with her programming?

"Wait...Holy shit, how the hell did you learn English?"

* * *

"So...Optimus Prime... you're the leader of this Autobots thing."

"Yes."

"Ratchet, him, is like the doctor?." She pointed to him, who nodded.

"Okay... so... then... Ironhide is the weapons guy?" She paused a moment, looking up at the sky.

"Weapons guy?" Ironhide huffed.

"And... BumbleBee... um... the ..."

"The scout!" The young bot saluted the air, while the girl giggled at the young soldiers enthusiasm. He then brought his hand down, and shook her tiny hand with his two of his digits.

"Hi to you too." She said, but then she twitched, and repeated the action once more. "H-Hi to you too."

Humans are strange creatures, I smiled.

"Do you hear that!" Ironhide said, bringing out his canon.

"No wait, it's okay, it's just my phone." She reached into her clothing, and pulled out a cellular phone. "Hellooo? Oh Cindy, hi! What happened, do you need something? ...The next week off, huh, yeah just be back by the 25th... Haha yes, yeah, I'm serious... Oh you don't have to, it's alright... Yeah I'm sure, okay byee."

It was the eleventh Earth hour of the night, it was pretty late. We shouldn't have been up this late, but luckily BumbleBee asked her the question I was thinking of asking.

"Hey Mary..." BumbleBee made a clicking sound with his mouth plates as if tasting the words coming out of his vocals. "Shouldn't you be in recharge, Sam usually goes into recharge at 11 PM."

Oh BumbleBee. I laughed silently at the youngling's straight-forwardness.

"Oh of course." She turned to Sam, attempting to hide her confusion by whispering "What's recharge?"

"For them it's like sleeping." Sam whispered back, and stretched his arms. "Well c'mon Bee, let's go sleep."

"Ay, ay captain." He transformed into his alt mode, and Mary gave a surprised gasp.

"OH! Y-you're the car I took...C-can all Autobots transform into cars?" She managed to sputter while grabbing some of her hair.

"Yes the technology we choose to scan... as sparklings we develop that ability, as do Decepticons." Ratchet commented, changing into his alt mode aswell. "So be careful human."

It was the 19th of June, and it was raining. The weatherman had said it was going to be sunny all day, no clouds, no rain... I guess he was wrong.

"Well Mary... you've had quite the fun." I said sighing finishing Venus Sweets' famous dish, and patting some flour off of my shoulder. The pitter-patter of the rain made the house shudder, and groan. "You've taken harder than this, you old house... don't go caving in on me." It smelled so good.

Nothing had happened the past few days, well if you count the Autobots going to Biloxi then I guess so. They said something about Decepticons, but I didn't know what the hell was going on so I stayed out of it(Plus Optimus told me to stay here because I would be safer). The only interesting thing that happened was when Hector almost kissed Anthony.

_"Mary... psst. Mary." Hector whispered, smiling his most wicked grin. He poked the snoozing Anthony's cheek. "Check it out, he's out."_

_"Leave him alone! He's obviously tired... there were so many customers today." I said waving a finger at him, putting down the money I had been counting near the cash register._

_"But my sleeping beauty needs to be awoken!" _

_My eyes widened. "Don't do it Hector... he'll kill you, and have you put in the ocean..."_

_"It won't hurt right?" He leaned forward hovering over the employee's sleeping face. Inching closer...closer...closer..._

_A snort erupted from the old man, causing Hector to stumble backwards out of fright. "Oh crap! That scared me."_

_"Hector come help me put these boxes away, stop annoying him."_

_"Oh alright."_

"Oh my gosh, Anthony doesn't even know what happened." I said to myself, feeling jittery. "Not something he would _want _to know anyways."

After about an hour I checked up on my pie, and decided that it was time to take it out and cool it off. The smell penetrated the whole house, the pie resting peacefully on top of the wooden table. I sighed, the smell was so calming; a warm apple-y scent, the scent of the bitter cinnamon, and the occasional whiff of the orange fruit. It was intoxicating.

The house seemed to yell in agony, as the rain fell harder against its head. I walked over to the window near the back door which was ten steps away from the oven. I pulled the white curtains aside, and stared into the foggy glass.

"Holy shit." The rain was practically digging holes in the ground. "Oh my gosh! BumbleBee! What the hell!"

The car was parked under the tree, "What the hell are you doing, that tree isn't going to help crap! You boob!"

I stared across my back yard, and looked at the shed that was bordered with sopping wet rose bushes.

What do I do?

Do I leave him there? But it's raining really hard! Doesn't metal rust like that, holy crap! But he's an Autobot, do they even rust? "No shit, he's a car too, of course he can!"

Run out in the rain, and risk the possibility of getting sick? Slipping in the mud, and hitting myself on the head or something? Lightning?

Or get BumbleBee, the alien I just befriended, safe in to the shed? Save a friend, or let him stay outside in the pouring rain?

The latter won over my conscience, and I let out a frustrated growl, and trudged into my room. I quickly grabbed my blue raincoat, my yellow rain boots, and a pack of Band-Aids...Just in case something happened.

I grabbed my flashlight from the cupboard, and opened the back door.

I was greeted with a slap to the face, water being the slapper. I secured my rain coat's hood over my head, and shut the door behind me.

"BumbleBee!" I yelled, while the wind threatened to blow me off of my feet. "BumbleBee! That tree isn't going to protect you from this crazy storm!"

The Camaro transformed, and almost ripped the tree out of the ground, but that was the least of my worries, there was a freaking storm going on here! "Mary! I-"

"-Just follow me! I have a shed! Just follow me okay?"

I walked hurriedly through the quicksand like mud, losing my balance a few times, causing BumbleBee to call out my name periodically. I unlatched the lock, and slid the plank to the left. It dropped to the ground with a loud _shwop_!

The doors opened inwards so there was no problem trying to get the doors through the thick mounds of mud sitting outside of the shed. "Get in! Hurry!"

The giant bot got in, not needing to duck his head to get inside.

"Okay, I'm gonna' close it... 'cuz there's no way in hell I'm going back out there again." I pulled my hood down, and leaned against the door, eventually sliding down to the floor. "That was freakin' scary."

"Yeah it was." BumbleBee nodded. "Does it always rain like that here?"

"No, not all the time... but it's not weird if it doesn't...why? Did it not rain like this where you came from?"

"In Tranquility, Nevada it didn't rain much, a lot of sun." He said, mimicking the fanning motion humans did when they were hot.

"Haha really?" That's cute, he knows human stuff. "So... uhm... what now?"

"Well, the World Wide Web says we can play games to pass the time." BumbleBee scratched his metallic cheek. "What do you say?"

Wow, they really act like us... don't they? "What kind of games?" I mused. This robot is really social, unlike Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime. They're usually grumpy, or too busy.

The sound of rain hitting the sides of the shed grew louder, as silence shunned our voices. I think he was thinking, or searching the internet.

"The question game seems _cool_."

"Okay, how many questions can we ask?"

"Um, there is no limit." He said slowly, but then nodded reassuringly. "Yeah. I'll start."

I nodded looking BumbleBee straight in the eyes. His eyes were so strange, but yet... I was so captivated by them. The way they shut, and moved around so happily. It was so... human.

"What is your complete designation?" He asked bending forward a little.

"W-what?" I looked at him, what the hell?

"Full name?" He asked.

"Oh."

"Mary Aileen Ramirez." I said smiling. "My turn."

"What is your _complete designation_?" I thought it would be funny to use his own words.

"BumbleBee." His lips curved upwards.

Only BumbleBee? Well duh he's going to have a weird name... he's an alien, Mary!

"How old are you?" BumbleBee said moving closer to me. I think it was because he couldn't hear me that well.

"I'm 23 years old. How old are _you_?"

"Uh, well in relation to human years... I would be about 17." He said, grabbing his chin while searching the web.

"And how long...? I mean how long have you been alive?" Holy crap.

"About 67, that's like a teenager in Cybertron ya' know?"

"Wow, if you were a human... you'd be like Anthony..." I muttered. "But since you're a robot, you're like a human teenager? What?"

"No... if I were a human, I would be like, uh 17 years old." He laughed. "Our life spans are different."

My heart fluttered at the sound of his laugh... _What the hell? Oh hell no._

"You skipped my turn like six times!" He whined, playing the victim. "I'll ask six this time."

"Where were you... born?"

I thought for a moment, where was I born? Um, I think ma' said in Julian. "Julian, California."

"What is your favorite color?"

Is he getting these questions off of the internet? I swear he is.

"Orange."

"Why are your cheeks red?"

"I'm kinda' cold." I said, rubbing my arms.

"Would you like to sit on my hand?" BumbleBee asked. "It's warmer than the floor you're sitting on. And I know it's cold 'cuz I'm sitting on it too."

"Um, I don't know..."

"Are you sure? I won't hurt you, I'll be careful."

I walked over to his hand that was placed onto the ground facing upwards. I stepped onto his palm, and sat down. I felt the cold metal numb my skin before it suddenly became warm, he lifted me towards his face, and his blue eyes stared into my light brown.

It was still pouring buckets outside, and I could've sworn I heard some thunder.

"One last question..."

"What is it?"

"Wanna' go somewhere cool tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said, feeling sleep's hands pull my eyelids shut, before falling asleep on the bot's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, and blink a few times. My opticals adjusted under the darkness, a faint yellow light flickering on and off hovering over my head. I checked the Web for the time, it was 7 AM. My arm was very stiff, and my servo was warm, then I remembered.

Mary.

I looked down at my hand, and saw her sleeping form twitch a few times. She started to mutter in her sleep, and I moved closer to hear what she was saying.

"B-best p-pie ... pie... around... a-apples..." She said while her lips twitched into a sleepy smile, her eyes still closed shut.

"You think about pies even in your sleep?" I chuckled, and shook my head.

Some boxes on the far right corner of the shed caught my attention, they were labeled 'Family Pictures,' and were taped shut with blue tape. Probably pictures of her as a sparkling, and her creators... I wonder how she looked like then...

"Bumblebee..." The words came out her mouth like a sweet sigh. She caressed the center of my servo a bit before she turned over.

I turned my head back towards her as I felt my spark tighten. Did she just? In her sleep?

I looked at her face carefully. Her face was the color of those cookies I saw in her bakery... a soft sand color... Long brown eyelashes, a pair of soft-looking pink lips, and spots of pink on her chubby cheeks.

She was so much different than Mikaela. Mikaela was short compared to her, I knew this because Mary had stood at almost the same height as Sam when they first met, and when she found out about us, and if Mikaela didn't even reach Sam's shoulders, I doubted she reached Mary's.

Then there was the curly hair, and the straight hair. The difference in skin tone, her a sandy color, and Mikaela a tanner one. Their body structures were different, you could tell Mary was fleshier than the less fleshy Mikaela, but I didn't mean it in a bad way... I actually liked it. It reminded me of the femme's on Cybertron.

I felt my face grow warm.

Then there was her scent. Not to be a glitch or anything, she just had it. She smelled like apples, and cinnamon, and sometimes she would smell like oranges... It was weird...and I wasn't the only one who noticed... Ratchet could smell it too.

Even though I didn't have a sensitive nose like Ratchet, who could probably smell it a mile away, I could smell it fine, and up close because she would take me to work most of the week. It would fill up my whole interior, and I don't even think she knew.

She was probably used to the smell so much she couldn't smell it anymore, and I was glad because after she would leave into her house the smell would linger on my armor. And Primus did it smell sweet.

Then my mind wandered to yesterday.

_I had been sent back to Meridian half way to Biloxi when Optimus realized nobody would be there to protect Mary. After all, she was involved now... whether she liked it or not, was what Ratchet said._

_I didn't complain though._

_The sky was clear except for a few clouds here and there._

_Optimus told me to use my holoform, because the cities we passed were full of people...especially on the road. Sam said it had to do with some, "Carnival thing where people play games, eat, and ride machines for fun, that was in one of the cities we passed."_

_I had chirped eagerly, taking in this new information about human stuff Sam seemed to be familiar with. It all sounded awesome._

_I looked in my own rearview mirror, and inspected my holoform to make sure I didn't look suspicious._

_Black hair, check, white flesh color, check, nose and nostrils, check. Blue eyes, check, ears, check, lip(teeth, gums), check. Eyebrows? Got 'em, chin, yeah. Eyelashes, yup._

_It's funny how careful we have to be in our holoforms, they don't just appear out of no where...we have to envision them, and if one detail is off we're fragged. Our holoforms insides don't matter though, our spark is like the heart(I think that's what keep the humans alive or something)._

_I remember that one time Ironhide didn't put a nose on his holoform when we were in Nevada with Sam, now that was funny. So many people were looking sorry at him, and Ironhide hated it, he had later said that it made him feel like a "scrapped bot."_

_But then there was the downside to being in holoform, well the downside for _me_ anyways. We couldn't eat human food, we couldn't drink human drinks, and yet we could smell it all. I mean that's just messed up. _

_I loved energon and all, but all these human resources were interesting, I wanted to taste them, and see what they were like, but it would frag up my circuits. We could touch things too, and that was pretty much it._

_And when I had entered that bakery all I wanted to do was stuff all those squishy sweet-smelling things into my mouth, but I couldn't because I was Cybertronian. I couldn't do that._

_I was on Interstate 59, and took a right heading into Enterprise 513. I stopped at a stoplight, and gripped my own steering wheel, waiting for the green light. A horn honked on my left, and I turned quickly._

_There was a car full of human women waving at me. What the pit? I stared at them bewildered until one of them put a hand to her mouth, and made a weird face...Oh I've seen Mikaela do this Sam... She's blowing me a kiss? I raised an eyebrow, while she just winked at me._

_Um... Green light!_

_And with that I drove off, sticking out my human hand out of the window, and making the 'peace' sign Sam had taught me. Not much time passed before I was within our usual perimeters._

_By that time, I had seen a blue Chevy pull out of her drive way. It was Anthony, she had told me he owned it a few days ago._

_I didn't want to her disturb her, she was probably tired from working all day so I quietly parked myself in her back yard, out of sight. A few more hours passed, and pretty soon I was dozing off._

_I woke up with a start feeling something cold land on top of my hood._

_It had begun to rain, more of a sprinkle than anything. So I just stayed out there, a bit of rain wouldn't hurt me, but I was wrong. Half an hour later the sky got darker, and the rain fell harder; it was cold and clear. It was annoying really, but all this water could short circuit me, so I made my way over to the big tree hoping that the rain would stop soon._

_Yeah, not going to happen, huh? _

_Mary's back yard had become a brown mashed battlefield filled with leaves, and twigs, and the occasional plastic bag._

_I saw a light flicker on through a window next to a door. I could see a gray figure make its way left and right. Mary!_

_I shivered as a few drops of rain made their way into my engine. I looked over at the window again to see three delicate fingers slowly pull the white cloth away from the window, and a face peak from behind it._

_She was looking straight at me with a wide eyes, she knew I wasn't supposed to be back yet. She just kept staring at me for a while, her lips moving from behind the fogged glass. I think she was talking to herself or something. Cute._

_After a moment she disappeared, and I felt a little disappointed. But that feeling was washed away when the door next to the window slammed open, and out came Mary in a blue jacket, and bright yellow boots._

_"BumbleBee!" She yelled out to me waving her hands in the air. The wind was blowing hard against her tiny form. "BumbleBee! That tree isn't going to protect you from this crazy storm!"_

_I needed to get her back inside, it wasn't safe here. I knew I wouldn't be able to drive over the mud, so I transformed into my bot mode, hitting my head on the tree. I then proceeded to rip off the branch that hit me, and throw it behind me angrily. I would carry her back to her door. "Mary! I-"_

_"-Just follow me! I have a shed! Just follow me okay?" Her eyes looked up at me worriedly. Did she really care more about me than herself right now? I'm a seventeen foot bot, and she's a woman made of squishy flesh, who did she think would get more injured at the moment? _

_But the way she looked at me... just got me, and I couldn't do anything but follow her. I sighed behind her._

_"Mary!" I saw her almost trip into a hole in the ground, but she just waved me off. "Mary, be careful!"_

_Did she know what she was doing? Was she thinking straight?_

_"Mary!"_

_She took me across the yard to a corner where a gray shed lay hidden under some vines. The doors to it were extremely tall, what did she store in there?_

_"Get in! Hurry!"_

My thoughts were cut short when Optimus buzzed in.

**BumbleBee, check in BumbleBee. Situation status?**

**-All fine sir.**

**And Mary?**

I looked down at her still form.

**-She's fine.**

**All right. We'll be there in about 2 hours. All was clear in Biloxi, no Decepticons in sight, we believe they fled after we arrived. **

**-Understood.**

**Anything else to report scout?**

**-Well... I was wondering sir...**

**What BumbleBee? Speak up.**

**-Could I take Mary to-**

**I don't know Scout...**

**-Permission to reason sir?**

**Go ahead.**

**-We won't be going out of state. We would be going to a lake nearby, about seven miles from Meridian. Okatibbee Lake. There is plenty of cover; dense set of trees to hide in... I will maintain myself in alt mode, I will send you coordinates of my location through our communication link. That is if you can trust me sir.**

_Please._

**Alright, but you will be expected to report back this afternoon. Our new location has been finished.**

So fast? Must be some fast working humans, cool! And yes!

**-Thanks sir, I'll be rolling out before hour 12.**

I heard him grunt after a pause, and the link ended.

* * *

"Mary..."

"Hmm?"

"Mary, wake up..."

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

She doesn't seem like a morning person, I thought to myself, watching her stretch her arms, and back. She smiled when she heard a satisfying crack. Did she just break herself?

"It's 9 AM."

"Holy shit!" She stood up suddenly, and almost fell of my hand. It's a good thing I curved my servo inwards, or else she would've been done for. "I'm late for work! I haven't opened the shop, and Hector'll kill me! And Joney was supposed to come in at 9:30 to get her cookies for her party! Oh my gosh! BumbleBee, Bee put me down! I need to get my phone, it's on the table! Oh shizz man!"

I put her down immediately, and followed her out of the shed, but not before witnessing her face plunge into the mud. My eyes widened as she cursed to herself, I then broke into a laugh.

She glared at me though her mask, and quickly pried the thing off of her face, and broke into a steady sprint to her house.

I waited for about 2 hours before she came back outside, I was really bored out of my mind right now, and we really needed to get going. We were going to the lake today after all.

"Mary, you still up for that cool place, I was telling you about?" Mary gave me a small smile, and grabbed a piece of her damp hair, that had made it to the front of her face, and flipped it behind her.

"Yeah, yeah BumbleBee." She sighed, while rubbing her temple.

Well aren't you excited...

I transformed down into my alt mode, and opened my car door. "Get in!"

* * *

Mary was staring out of the window right now, her face was hidden under her hair.

Apparently I had forgotten to mention that I had a holoform, and when I appeared in the driver's seat she glitched.

She started blurting out a bunch of words like, "boy in the bakery," "human robot," and "weird." And then her face became red... I knew what _that _meant, and it felt nice to be the cause of it. But I didn't say anything. Sometimes I liked to play innocent.

"How about some music, BumbleBee?" Mary asked her face still facing the windows. "It's too awkward."

"How about you call me Bee?" I said slyly. BumbleBee sounded too formal, besides I liked the nickname Sam had given me.

"Okay, _Bee_, can you please play some music?"

"M'kay. Anything you want me to play?"

"Anything rock."

Rock, huh?

Music genres came easy to find, based on my experience, all that time talking through the radio had really familiarized me with the stations in the country. I narrowed my search down to 20 stations in Mississippi, and picked 1 out of those.

"A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest. This is war. To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah. This is war. It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live, and the moment to die. The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!"

I can't really talk while I play the radio frequencies through my vocal processor. I could feel Mary tapping against the window, which I end up feeling on my holoform's back because of my kibble(my wings, haha) on my bot form. She kept tapping along with the rhythm, and it gave me the chills.

"To the right. To the left. We will fight to the death. To the edge of the earth. It's a brave new world. It's a brave new world. It's a brave new world. I do believe in the light. Raise your hands up to the sky. The fight is done. The war is won. Lift your hands. Towards the sun. Towards the sun. Towards the sun. Towards the sun. The war is won!"

Optimus would love this song, I mused. I looked to my digital clock, and back at the road. 2 more miles.

"I believe in nothing. Not the end and not the start. I believe in nothing. Not the earth and not the stars. I believe in nothing. Not the day and not the dark. I believe in nothing. But the beating of our hearts. I believe in nothing. One hundred suns until we part. I believe in nothing. Not in satan, not in god. I believe in nothing. Not in peace and not in war. I believe in nothing. But the truth of who we are."

"Hey Bee, are we there yet?"

I turned the volume down.

Mary had her hands on her thighs, and was slouching forward. "'Cuz we've passed a bunch of signs, and I still haven't figured out where your taking me. And I think that sign just said, 'Fishing Fun.' Are you taking me fishing?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and her lip twitched into a frown.

"No, we are going to Okatibbee Lake."

"Ohh! That place is pretty!"

"Yup, now we're almost there... Just gotta' make a turn ... HERE!"

"Bee! What are you doing that's not a road!"

I swerved into the forest of trees, and sped past the animals that were trying to flee the sound of my engine. I looked over to Mary who was clutching her seatbelt, and had her eyes closed. Oops.

I slowed down a bit, and maneuvered through the thick pines and oaks that were standing tall on the rough terrain. Looked really awesome if you ask me, Earth looks beautiful from down here. Green, green, and more green!

So many plants! So many weird animals!

I parked near the end of a small pond. "Mary! You can open your eyes now. I stopped driving."

"I know, but I don't feel any safer." She grabbed for my handle, and bolted onto the ground. "Oh my gosh, land! Bee you're crazy!...Land oh gosh... never felt so good."

I rolled my eyes at her, she should have seen me in Mission City... before the whole legs ripped off of my body part. Nanoclicks could have been my designation! Bam! "C'mon we didn't just come here to stare at the dirt, let's assess our surroundings."

"You mean you didn't plan on coming to this exact spot?"

"Nope, just sort of fragged it, and sped up some."

"You are one... crazy... Autobot."

"Hey, you got in the seat, so it's your fault too." I didn't drag her into this, did I? No, I don't think so, over glitch.

She huffed, and sat beside the pool of water. I joined her, and let myself fall next to her, the floor shaking a bit. "Oof." She fell back, hit her head on a pile of flowers.

"Hey Mary..."

"Hmm?"

"What are those things?"

She sat up on her knees, and stared into the water.

I stared at the weird orange blobs under the water, and watched them move forwards, backwards, then in circles.

"Those are fishes."

"Fishes...?"

So many things.

"Yup, I think it's a goldfish."

"But it's not even gold... it's orange."

Mary looked at me for a moment, before a giant grin appeared on her fleshy face.

"What?"

All I could do was stare at her when she suddenly broke into a laughing fit. I sighed, ignoring her still laughing form, and stared at the fish.

What a weird animal.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow.

I've never been to a top secret base before.

The ride to what I thought was a normal hospital turned out to be a secret underground base once we entered some weird tunnel through a wall. Bee thoroughly informed me that it was just a hologram after I almost pissed my pants thinking Bee had gone haywire on me, and decided to kill us both by crashing into a wall at 80 miles per hour.

The ceiling was huge, so Bee didn't have a problem transforming into his two-legged form.

"Mary, stay behind me okay?" He started to walk; a huge distance per step.

"Yeah, yeah."

I looked to the left, and saw a bunch of wooden crates. Most of them were labeled with some kind of code like "32AC," or "43MN" then I heard some clicking sound. I looked up, and saw two men, in what I presumed to be army uniforms, glaring at me.

I stared at the ground. "That's not scary at all." I muttered to myself grasping the side of my pants.

I looked to my right, and saw three trucks, and about ten soldiers looking at me in confusion. They whispered amongst themselves. What were they saying?

Where's Bee?

Oh no, I lost him. And he told me to stay behind him, damn it! Where'd he go, where'd he go?

Maybe he went this wa-

"-Who are you?" The soldier from the ceiling grabbed my arm forcefully. Oh shit, when did he get here? "Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer me!"

"Y-you're hurting me!" His grip was squeezing the life out of my arm, and I could see red marks starting to form around it, and it hurt like a mother. "My name is Mary okay? Mary."

"Why are you here?" He hissed, his grip on my arm never lessening.

"I came with Bee!"

"Liar!" He snarled. "You're just another one of those stupid reporters! Taking extremes to get your dirty hands on the tiniest bit of information to run us to the ground! And I won't let you be going off to do that."

"I'm not a reporter!" I said, trying to fight back the tears that were now forming in my eyes. I pulled my arm, but he pulled it back to himself. His grip was freaking strong. "I'm not- not, not, not-"

"-Leave. Her. ALONE."

A giant hand grabbed the soldier, and threw him on top of an open crate labeled 'Blankets/Pillows/Cots."

The soldiers that had formed around us had scattered over to the crate. They were trying to help the man out, but he just kept slipping because he couldn't get a good foot hold. I couldn't get any more glimpses of that because the giant metal hand had decided to pick me up, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Oh crap!" I rubbed my arm, thank goodness I'm not anemic. "Oh hi... Bee."

"What did I tell you? I told you to stay behind me... Did he hurt you?" Oh shit, should've stopped rubbing my arm.

His giant metal index finger made its way to my arm, and touched it gently. I forced myself not to flinch. "I'm okay Bee."

He put his finger under my chin, and turned my head left and right. "You sure?" His bright blue eyes narrowed. "'Cuz I could throw that guy across the base one more time... and make sure he doesn't land so softly."

Wow Bee.

"Er... no that's okay." I sat down on his giant palm. Changing the topic here... "So, um, where are the rest of the Autobots?"

"... They're in the back, not much thrown around over there." He snickered at his own little joke, while shooting a glare towards the man in the crate.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm involved in your war? And what do you mean that I can't go home?"

Did you see me blow up Decepticons in the past two weeks? No I don't think so. I have not killed any aliens, and I don't plan on it. And excuse me for being selfish, but what about my bakery?

"Listen here, fleshy." Ironhide said, pointing a rough finger above my head. "You gave us a place to station ourselves, and you have been seen with BumbleBee during the early Earth mornings. One of those reasons is good enough for 'Cons to kidnap you, and squish your head like an insect." He pushed his finger against the top of my head, not forceful enough to hurt me, but just enough to make his point. Still, even knowing this Bee slapped his finger away. "The fact that you _helped_ us gives the 'Cons the idea that you have sided with _us_, and by siding with _us_, you are against _them_."

"B-but I'm just a girl, a human girl!"

"Sam is also involved in this..., a mere _human boy_, but he helped us destroy Megatron." Ironhide said, hinting some respect towards Sam's role. "Blew up that slagger good."

"Ahem..." Optimus coughed looking really uncomfortable with the subject, and looked at me. "I apologize for placing you in this situation, but I can assure you that we will protect you as one of our own."

"Yes, we are not known for turning against our own." Ratchet said intentionally.

"We'll look after you Mary." Bee said, lowering his hand. "You can count on it."

"Thanks." I muttered. Damn them.

I stepped off his hand, and turned to the man that had been watching us this hold time. Bee told me he was a soldier who helped them in Mission City.

"Major William Lennox. Agent of the International Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty... otherwise known as NEST. " He shook my hand rather eagerly. "Stationed at Diego Garcia, but these guy made quite the mess in Mission City, and it stirred up some feelings back at the base... so we have to lay low before we go back there. You?"

"Mary Ramirez." I tried to match his eagerness, and ended up over-shaking, he grinned and waited for me to continue. What the heck to do I say? "Uh, I own a bakery... It's called Venus Sweets. Not really important, accidentally got into this mess."

"Yeah, after you stole Bee!" Sam yelled from across the base, emerging from a side door. That irked me.

"I didn't steal him Sam! My car broke down, and I _borrowed_ him, okay!" I crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted. "_He _practically opened his door for me, me-me." I looked over to Bee who was glaring at me with a set of fiery blue eyes.

Major Lennox stared at me with curious eyes, and nodded slowly. "Uh huh, well you Autobots always did attract a strange crowd." He said gesturing over to Sam. "And the Mikaela girl too. The more the merrier! Wait 'til you meet the others."

Others? You mean it's not only Bee, Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet? Oh shit...That means there's a whole bunch of Decepticons too!

"Just to let you guys know... I won't be much use if I have to fight..." I bit my lip. "Unless me baking pies somehow magically-magically weakens the Decepticons..."

"Mary we won't be taking you into battle, that's what we have soldiers for." Major Lennox winked. "Plus these over-sized tin cans can take care of themselves. Once we get back to base you can be the... the chef! Yeah someone's got 'ta give our brown flakes the woman's touch. Maybe we'll finally be able to convince the head to get us some damn eggs."

"Brown flakes?"

"Army rations set up by the humans. Dehydrated for convenience." Ratchet added. "Sacks of flakes, that when you pour water into them they turn into somewhat solid provisions."

I nodded slowly. "So you guys are serious about me not being able to go home anymore?"

Major Lennox grabbed my shoulder. "I understand that you did not willingly choose to be a part of this, but you have to realize that if you continue to live in that house where the Decepticons have no doubt spotted the Autobots, you won't only be endangering yourself, but-"

"-everyone I come in contact with..." I looked at the floor. "Can I make a phone call then?"

"Yeah, here use this one. Less easy to track the signal." He handed me a giant block with bulging buttons.

"Thanks."

After I walked a good distance away from the rest of the team, I sat down next to a giant crate labeled 'Rations'. I sighed, and dialed the eleven numbers.

"Hey Anthony, yeah it's me Mary."

_"Hey kiddie. What you callin' me this late in the night for?"_

"You think you can take over the business for a while?"

_"What! Why, what's wrong what happened- wait hold on... Okay what's wrong?"_

I stared up the ceiling. "Nothing's wrong old man, I just have some family business to attend to." There you go, that will definitely shut him up.

Things having to do with family always shut everyone up, they knew I was adopted, and they did not dare to say it. They respected my ma' and pa' too much to ever go on asking.

And when they died no one ever dared talk about them, even though secretly I wish they did. I wanted to know what they knew, I wanted to know everything about my pa' , and ma'. They were great parents, down to the last bit.

But it still feels horrible having to lie to Anthony.

He was the only person who actually cared enough to ask, I'd say he was my best friend. It would be sad for other people, knowing that you really only had one person to turn to when it came down to times of need, but in this case I was lucky.

_"Oh I see... Well good luck I s'pose. How long will you be out? A week? month?"_

"I don't know, but I'll call you when I'm in town alright? I'm sure it won't be too long, maybe a month or two. Just tell the rest of the crew I went on vacation, don't want them to worry about me." I pulled the phone away from myself to sneeze. "You still have the keys? Oh, and one more thing... Don't nap on the job if you know what's good for you."

_"Yes I've got them. Right kiddie. Well much luck on that business of yours..."_

"Bye then."

_"Bye."_

* * *

A day before Independence day!

"Wonder if Will will get some fireworks..." I placed my hand on my chin, my legs crossed. "Mississippi will sure as hell put on a show..."

"Mary! Brown needs you in the kitchen, I think he just set the ceiling on fire!" Joey ran up to me, a blanket of soot covering his face.

"I thought I told him to stop experimenting!" I got up from my cot, and followed the staggering Joey into the kitchen. "Michael! What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to bake a bacon cake..."

I slapped my hand to my face, a little harder than expected might I add. "Ow... Michael really? What were you expecting?"

"Nothing Mary." He said letting his burnt oven mittens fall to his sides, admitting defeat way too early like he always did when it came to kitchen stuff. He smiled sheepishly. "Help me clean it up?"

"I don't know Mary, he did use the last of our bacon rations..." Joey said, leaning against the wall, a wet rag in his hands. I think it was meant for Michael. "Punishment is to be carried out."

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You guys might me trained to kill, and fight...But you guys are acting like a bunch of little kids!" I looked all around the kitchen. "Look at this, now you're going to have to clean the oven racks, and the bottom otherwise it'll just keep burning the charred bits, and the whole base'll smell like crap, and look at the fridge if you don't clean those bits off of it it'll get moldy, and there! What is that! IS THIS CHICKEN?"

"Mary! Calm down we can hear you all 'round the base." Will said, walking into the kitchen. "Whoa-hoa-hooa, what happened here?"

"Brown wanted to make a bacon cake, and use up all of our bacon." Joey said, launching the rag at Michael's face.

"Brown, clean up this mess. Edwards help him out." Will said, pointing his pinky at the both of them while making a 'z' in the air.

"What? What the fuck! I didn't do anything!" Joey protested standing straight on the ground, one hand on his head the other pointed at Michael.

"Is that a demotion I hear soldier? I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, especially in front of your superior. You haven't ranked up this far to let it all go to waste. A good soldier is one who listens, alright? There may be times when we can be buddy-buddy with each other, but just because I may _act_ like your friend doesn't mean I _am_ your friend, got it?"

"But-"

"One more word out of you, and that's ten laps around the base!"

"Yes sir!"

Once we were out of earshot Will sighed heavily. "I swear these guys thinks this new base is like a pass from usual regulations. Anyways, I just wanted to inform you a head of time, the guys thought it would be okay to tell you since you're part of this now."

"What?"

"Me, and my team are going down to Florida with the 'bots." The base grew real quiet, and you could hear faint voices, and the sound of the Autobots taking their massive steps carelessly. "Prime said some Decepticon has been killing humans near the Cutler Bay in Miami. It was all over YouTube so we know he ain't lying."

"But that's pretty far from here... don't you guys have like a plane or something? If you guys go by car, I think that Decepticon will be long gone..."

"Nah, I don't think so... Prime said that the evil 'bot landed recently, so he won't be able to leave anytime soon, and from the looks of Cutler Bay, I'd say he's rounding up whatever resources he can find."

I opened my mouth to say something, but a large crashing sound erupted from behind us.

_CLUNK!_

"BumbleBee you glitch! Now look what you've done, you've gone, and severed you're vocal processor. Now where's that damned gear!"

A high pitched whine came from Bee as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ey BumbleBee, what'd you do? Made Ratchet start throwing wrenches again."

Ratchet throwing wrenches? Oh my gosh... And here I thought he was the least violent one...

Bee looked at Will, and pointed to a pile of crates, and then to a pile of cots.

"That glitch tried to take more crates than he could handle across the base, he tried to take four! One of 'em tipped over, and he tried to catch 'em. Ending up tripping over one of the crates, and one of the edges hit 'em square in the processor. Now I can't find the gear that goes above the wires, and I don't have any spare parts on me right now, and I'm trying to locate it, but there's so much fragging scrap lying around I can't see it."

* * *

"Did you find that gear Ratchet?"

"Yeah, but I don't have time to put it on 'em. After we handle the Decepticon I'll put it on 'em."

"Hey fleshy, don't get yourself killed alright?" Ironhide said, nudging my back with his giant metal hand. He smirked. "Don't want ta' hear that you got offlined while baking those _pies_ of yours."

I glared at him. I knew what "offlined" meant, and it didn't lessen the effect of his insult. "Whatever Ironhide."

That earned me a chuckle from the weapons bot. He always found ways to make fun of me, but Bee would always say he didn't really mean it, that he was only playing around. I had second thoughts on that notion.

Bee was the last to say his goodbye's, he looked the most excited out of all of them.

"Well someone's happy!"

He made a thumbs up.

"Just don't offline on me, can't leave me alone with Ironhide. I don't think there'd be anyone to stop me painting his hood pink...Come back safe okay? Tell all of them too, and Will... 'cuz he can get a little crazy sometimes...And yeah-yeah ... Oh gosh look I'm talking, and talking, and talking..."

Bee petted my head, and used his radio. "-_h well, oh well. I still hope for the best. Say goodbye, and send me off with a kiss,_" He winked his blue eye at me, and I playfully pushed his finger away. "_Farewell."_

"Bye Bee."

I looked at the big yellow guy transform into the Camaro, and watched him leave.

"Hey Mary, you can stop blushing now." A voice mocked from behind me.

"W-what? I'm not!" I glared at Joey who was leaning on a mop.

"Uh-huh. I know when a girl's blushing, see it on my girl's face every time I say something she likes."

A human, and a robot alien, together? Me, and BumbleBee... hmm... Wait no! Can't do that! But he's so adorable...

_"Hey Mary..."_

_"Hmm?" I said staring up at the sky, while I lied in a bed of lilies._

_"What are those things?"_

_I got up, and sat on my knees looking into the pond. There were tiny orange fished swimming around. They kind of look like the fish they sell in pet stores, goldfish!_

_I put my hand in the water, and they slowly swam towards me. I wiggled my fingers under the water, and they got scared, and swam back, but then when they saw I didn't move they swam back to my hand, and started to swim circles around me. Cool!_

_"Those are fishes."_

_"Fishes...?" He asked._

_Oh my gosh, he doesn't know what fishes are! _

_"Yup, I think it's a goldfish."_

_I stared at him while he looked intently into the pond, like if he was studying the most fascinating animals on earth. I smiled, as his giant form hunched a little. His eyes narrowed, and he put his hand to his mouth as if thinking really, really hard._

_"But it's not even gold... it's orange."_

_Out of all the things he chooses to say, he says _that_? I couldn't help but give a smile._

_"What?"_

_His face was priceless! It was like when little kids say the wrong words, and say something dirty instead, but they don't know, so they just stare at their parents like "What did I say?"_

_I started to giggle to myself, but even that was hard to control as I laughed even harder._

_He glared at me, and sighed staring back into the water._

_I got up from the ground, and placed a hand on Bee's foot. He looked down at me questionably "Just stay like this, I'm 'a lay on you."_

_"M'kay."_

No it's just a tiny crush it'll go away.

Joey started to laugh.

"Shut up Joey! Shut up!" I pulled my tan colored shirt over my nose. "He's a 'bot Joey! I don't feel like that! Gah! I'm going back to my cot!"

It'll go away, damn it!


	6. Chapter 6

After the long hours of constantly being on the move, with the exceptions of a few rest stops, we finally arrived. The people on the streets weren't running about, nor were they screaming their tiny little heads off. _The Decepticon must have moved on._

"Ratchet, you and the scout scan the north west perimeters, while Ironhide and I scan the south east. Splitting into groups will let us cover more ground. " Prime nodded his head, looking off into the highly populated area. "If you are to find the Decepticon's location inform us through the com-link. Do not proceed to attack, stay hidden so that we may come back in greater numbers. He will most likely be weak, so as four, we may be able to overwhelm him. If you do not find anything regroup to this previous location."

I inhaled this air for the thousandth time yet I could only catch the scent of rotting garbage, and human waste. I believe this is what humans would call a scrap yard. Though the scent burned my smell receptors, there was an abundance of metal scraps laying sporadically across the dirt, each handling its own bent corners. I put my digits under my chin. _With a few alterations some of these scraps I could make use of..._

"Alright, c'mon scout. Transform, and follow me." I said, while changing into my alt form.

* * *

"BumbleBee, stop your glitching. You are going to give our position away!" My voice rasped into an annoyed whisper. I grabbed the scouts shoulder plates, and made him duck under the trees. _Can he not see we are close to the Con's hideout? _"You see there, bot? Past the wires and buildings, there, in the trenches. That black triangle connected to the rock over there?"

"I see."

"That's our bot. Now let's give Optimus a ca-"

"Ratchet look out!"

I dodged the giant blast of electricity, and landed about 20 feet from BumbeBee; nothing was broken, only a few scratches decorated my plates. The scout landed atop of worn down truck, not being so lucky. The Con was roaring, glaring at me. _Fragging crazy piece of-_

"BUMBLEBEE! GET UP! He's heading right for you!"

The giant beast hurled itself at the scout ready to finish what it had started, but the kid was too quick, and barely made it under the monster's legs. He staggered a little before dodging a glowing blue fist that sizzled as it flew by.

I took my chance to get around him, being cautious. I didn't want to him catch on that I was going to get him from behind. _Good BumbleBee, just keep him busy for a bit longer...GOT'CHA! _I grabbed his triangular-shaped kibble, and pulled him over my shoulder letting his massive body hit the ground.

"FUCKING AUTOBOT!" It's face drew up from the dirt, and grabbed my leg.

"Unhand me!" I bellowed as I used my other leg to kick it's head sideways. To my dismay it did nothing. "Slagging big ass head."

He twisted my leg, and shot a wave of electricity onto my body. I growled. _IT_ _SLAGGING BURNS! _Next thing I knew I was heading straight for brick wall.

_CRASH!_

I grunted on impact, a few stray bricks giving me a good few nicks on the head. Well frag. We're going to need some help.

**-Optimus.**

**We're on our way Ratchet, Ironhide picked up the huge source of energy and transferred the coordinates to us. It seems you have beat us to it.**

_The bastard, is he joking? At a time like this? Ugh, it's probably just me._

**-He's a big one. 35 feet, black and seems to be using electricity as his main weapon. Got BumbleBee in the shoulder, but it's not that bad of a scrape. He's getting angry, and is using BumbleBee as his own personal punching bag... better go help the kid out.**

**Be there in 10 minutes, much luck.**

"GAH!" I tackled the big guy with all my strength, just enough to let BumbleBee get away. The kid stumbled onto some cars trying to catch his breath. "Come on! Fight me, big guy!"

"FUCK YOU!" It yelled as it ripped apart a car's hood, and grabbed it engine.

"What in the hell?" I thought, is it digging for scraps? "Oh frag me!"

I barely got out of the way of the engine, enough to hear the wind passing through the holes in it and let out a small whistle. I looked back as it made a nice small crater in the dirt while dust came up to the air. Not too long afterwards the big guy shot at me again. I back flipped over a huffing BumbleBee who cursed when he saw the beam of blue coming his way.

He dived to the left letting the beam explode a car where he had been previously panting.

The kid needs more stamina, I'll tell you that. But I guess those few minutes he was panting, and those few minutes he left me dancing with the big guy really paid off. Soon enough the kid was back on his feet, jumping, and firing his cannon onto the monster with all his might.

"Looks like this guy is really fragging your asses huh!"

I groaned at the insult, knowing full well that it was Ironhide. Never one to contain himself.

"Take that you Con!" Ironhide shot his cannon at the Con's legs, taking it clean off. _Why didn't I think if that?_ I sighed. _Ironhide was made for this_. I grinned.

"C'mon Ironhide! Save some of him for us!" I yelled laughing as I tore the big guy's arm off, my ego boosting with new found confidence.

The big guy was getting tired.

All of a sudden BumbleBee came flying out of the sky his cannon set straight onto the Con's face. A giant blast from his cannon set the Con into the ground screaming in agony. Ironhide took this chance to blast the Con in the chest, and together we watched his spark slowly fade away.

* * *

"I do not know why you keep disobeying my direct orders. Is there something that is bothering you about my way of leading you? Am I not performing the way you would like? Do you wish to lead instead of I? Because, Primus, I would gladly hand over this responsibility to you if I could."

The three of us sat around in the abandoned scrap yard listening to Optimus like a bunch of immature sparklings. Primus, what a hit to my pride. But he is right... we have been... a lot rowdier than usual.

Plus the stress of having to protect two worlds at once must be a heavy load on Optimus. He has to make all the decisions, and keep calm when things get violent. He has to be just and fair, but strict and vicious. He needs to adapt to every situation, and I believe that is a rare skill that he alone has mastered.

From this time on we will have to keep ourselves in check. No more slagging around.

In the morning we met up with Major Lennox, and his team that had been guarding the outskirts of town. They told the mayor that they were just performing a safety check, due to the recent disturbance. How sly of them.

A grunt from BumbleBee had my sensors focused on him as I scanned his body instinctively. _Frag I forgot about the hit he took yesterday..._

"What's wrong with big yella'?" The captain asked walking past an agitated Ironhide.

"Took a beam to the shoulder plate, forgot about it until now." I said, huffing.

"Well better get that checked out, we don't want him short circuiting on us or something." He looked back one more time before running up to the rest of his team. "Sam's gone off to grab a bite, and we're thinking of doing the same. I think we'll be back by the time you're done. That looks like a pretty bad burn that's gonna' need a lot of tending to..."

I grunted in response, and sat the scout down on a rotting mattress.

"Alright scout, turn this way. I need to get a good look at your wiring." I cursed. "That slagger burnt up most of your sensory wiring!"

"Well, that explains why I can't feel my left arm." The kid chuckled. But I didn't find it amusing, so instead I slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"This is no time for joking. Now I have to look for new wires in this scrap yard. It's going to take a while."

A few hours of rummaging through rotting garbage, I finally got enough to replace the wiring in the scout's shoulder.

"Alright BumbleBee hold on to this mattress because the Con smashed some of the sedatives I had on me."

"O-okay."

"Here goes." I changed my servo into a torch, and waited until the flame was blue, and hot.

_SSSSSSSSSSST!_

"FRAGGIT! SLAGGIT IT BURNS, FRAG IT TO HELL, IT FRAGGIN BURNS LIKE A FRAGGER!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PLATE!" I held the squirming scout down. Damn it, if you don't sit still I'll make you hurt. "If you keep moving like that, you'll have me torching other wires that don't need fixing. You don't want me to mend your leg sensors with your arms do you!"

"No..." His answer was slow, but scared.

"Good, now flex your shoulder."

"Oh slag, still hurts. Still hurts." His breathing hitched a bit before hunching over.

"Okay let's see what else you got in here..."

* * *

"Wow guys back so soon?" Loui rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Recruits are annoying.

I rolled my eyes at the small fleshling.

"A week was enough once we heard you had abandonment issues, then we came running back...just for you darling." Sam replied just as sarcastically, while he stuck his head out of the scout's alt form's window.

I gave an amused snort, and head straight for my medical bay. I make sure to sterilize all of my equipment before turning my attention to surroundings.

A giant square room, with a domed ceiling. The gray paint on the walls give the room a bland feeling, but who cares, medical bays are not meant to be flashy. They are supposed to provide privacy and storage and a place for my patients, that's it. I walk over to the giant opening in the wall which is supposedly a door, and look back into my room one more time.

Two giant cabinets in the far left corner filled with antibiotics and such, and a metal table for my patients to sit on right in the middle. That's all, and that's it. All I need.

I walk into the main area grabbing myself some energon, and leaning against one of the larger crates. I may have looked like I was in my own little world, but I was silently observing everyone in the room.

Major Lennox on the right wing of the main area talking to Sam, and Optimus. Looks like a pretty heated discussion with Sam rubbing his head nervously, and Optimus leaning his head every time he talked. Could he be less conspicuous? I chuckled.

I look over to Ironhide who's pretty much sleeping, an occasional snort leaving his system, while some of Lennox's soldiers clean up around him. A small giggle catches my hearing sensors.

BumbleBee and Mary.

She's on the floor while the kid's spinning in circles.

_What the frag? _

He stops, and scoops up Mary suddenly. She yelps, but the kid slows his spinning. She starts laughing, and gives an odd 'woo'ing sound.

"Scout... what the frag are you up to?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

"Hey guys... Summer's almost over. I'm going to start college soon, I need to get back home. Going to Princeton! Can you believe that Mary?"

The small woman looked at Sam, her mouth was open. "Whoa! Sam you're a smarty huh?"

"Heh, yeah. I'm super smart, that's how I get the ladies. Oh man Mikaela. We're going to be apart! Damn man, how am I going to handle this, how is she going to handle this?"

"Don't ask me, I've never been to college."

"What!"

"Couldn't afford it. But hey I turned out fine, right? Well kind of..."

Sam is feeling jittery again, I can smell it. I ignore their further conversation, and head over to the other bots.

"Major Lennox has approved our return to Diego Garcia. We're going to be picked up in a desolate area. An aircraft to be exact." Optimus crossed his arms over his chest plates. "Mary will have to come along as well. And I hope that she will be cooperative."

"Pff. By the looks of it, I don't think there will be any resistance." Ironhide motioned to BumbleBee, and Mary. "I have already explained the consequences of her not cooperating, and BumbleBee is just as sure to reinforce it."

"Well, BumbleBee does seem to hold some influence over her, like he does over Sam." Optimus patted some dirt from his chest plate.

"More so because BumbleBee is his guardian... but with Mary I suspect something else." Ratchet said, muttering the last part.

Optimus was the only one to turn back to the kid, and the woman in mild uncertainty. _Made you think huh? Yeah me too._

"I'm going to get some more energon..." Ironhide threw the empty case of energon into an unclosed crate, and stalked into the storage room.

_That was expected._

"Ratchet I will leave you to prepare for tomorrow's leave. I have a meeting to attend to with Major Lennox."

Left again to my solitude. Oh joy.

Then again I should be glad that I have some nice silent time to myself. Oh Primus, when I get back I'll be part of Skids and Mudflaps tomfoolery. But... that'll give me an excuse for me to wrench them in the face... good...

Ugh I'm going to miss this place.

I better go into recharge big day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lennox**

"All right, Ironhide. We got echoes." I patted the bots hood, pausing a bit to look around. "Vamos."

It was dark out I could tell you that, but the factory lights made up for it. It was too calm for my liking. The Decepticon was most likely taking cover. I had my weapon, locked and loaded, in my hands in case the Deceptions decided to put up a fight. Ironhide wasted no time in transforming, and I had to take a step back to avoid death. I turned to my partner, "Steel stacks 2 o'clock."

Always a marvel watching these guys transform, its a wonder how they even do it. The bot flashed his cannons as they processed, "He's here."

A small whiff and a glance to the right was enough to confirm Ironhides suspicions, "I smell him."

I nodded and headed forward to regroup with the rest of my team and follow the readings on our thermal camera. The helicopter flew over us, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to shiver and gift me with the usual goosebumps.

"It's close. It's getting closer." Epps called as we moved past a stationary truck and a painting on the walls of the abandoned factory. We walked a few more steps before Epps stopped and took a look on the camera next to some broken windows. "Oh, no."

I caught up to him, kneeling beside him. I licked my lips and followed his gaze,"What have you got?"

He took a quick breath, "Thermal ripple." I took a look. Gotcha.

I pressed my communicator, speaking slowly. "Right, everybody, be steady. We're right on top of it."

A few soldiers to my right shuffled loudly behind a stack of large construction pipes. I glanced back at the thermal camera and gripped my weapon in anticipation.

A simple whirr of engines was enough to confirm its location. It knows it can't hide from us anymore. It was transforming, and let me tell you the motherfucker was flashy.

He blew some fireworks, causing one of the abandoned trucks to fall onto the pipes. I flinched as they impacted onto the bodies of my soldiers. "Fuck!" I took cover behind another stack of pipes knowing all too well that if those niners didn't get here soon I'd share the same fate, "Eagle niner!"

I could hear the missiles landing, but I couldnt hear the Decepticon. Not a good sign.

A distant yell exclaimed angrily, "I need an energy proton!"

I stood from my position and watched as the evil bot sent another wave of crap cars sky high and onto my men, "Shit." It got up and started riding away into the motherfucking sunset on one wheel.

I swore as a helicopter flew by and was torn apart by the Decepticon in one hit. A call from the comm link alerted me that there was a second Decepticon in the area, "Arcee twins! Target coming your way!"

"Head over to the tank, use it as cover!"

I ran to the tank, "Bring in Sideswipe!"

The silver Autobot transformed and went sliding into an alleyway, his swords-for-hands in tow. Hopefully he would be able to kill the second one before it got into the city.

"Unicycle's heading into the city." The giant Decepticon was currently making his way across one of the bridges;we followed in the tanks. I turned to Epps, "We need Optimus!"

Epps grabbed the phone, "Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now!" He gave the phone back to Charlie. "He's coming."

* * *

**Optimus**

I watched as the 'Con flew over the bridge and into a factory. The humans approached from behind as we cautiously entered the ruined building. It was evident that the 'Con was weak and was not able to stand.

"Punk-ass Decepticon." Ironhide cursed in the humans language, I stared at the 'Con.

He had caused destruction, and it was within my jurisdiction to provide justice for the human lives that were taken. It was my responsibility to ensure that it was done. I lowered my gaze to him, "Any last words?"

To my surprise the 'Con set his sharp gaze on me, " This is not your planet to rule." His jaw swung with every word, his voice uneven. "The Fallen shall rise again."

I returned the sharp glare, and aimed my cannon at his spark, "Not today."

* * *

After the Autobots had moved back to Diego Garcia, with the exception of BumbleBee, Sam had offered to let me stay at his house. His mother, Judy, was more than happy to let me stay, but her husband Ron was reluctant to let another child plague his bank account.

I had suggested that I'd get a job and pay whatever rent he set, but Judy gave him a slap on the shoulder and called him inconsiderate. She managed to convince Ron to let me stay later that evening.

Its been two weeks since we left Mississppi, and its been pretty chill. I walked out of the house in a black t-shirt with 'Muse' on the front, and a pair of blue jeans. I wanted to get away from all the crying Judy was doing. "Baby-booty Sam," I sniggered.

I headed towards the garage where Bee was. He was in his alt mode, "Hey BumbleBee."

He opened his door for me and I slid right in, "What's up Maaaa...?" The sound of static resonated from the stereo.

"Your voice still causing you trouble? You should get Ratchet to check that out."

"Let me just get my teleporter and make my appoint..." He started sarcastically. I smirked.

"You go right ahead and do that, darling." I opened the car door in a flash and circled him, "And see if Optimus Prime offers any custom paint jobs, yellow isn't doing you a favor. I'm thinking hot pink flames?"

He made his windshield wipers stick out and made them move to look like he was putting his hands to his chest, "You wound me."

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Was that Sam? "BumbleBee?"

"Get out of the way, Mary!"

After I pressed myself against the wall, Bee drove straight through the garage like a maniac. Panic coursed through my body as I hear the first, no, third shot. Was there a Decepticon outside?

I heard Judy screaming and peeked through the hole in the garage. What I saw was certainly the first Decepticon encounter I ever had. They were tiny vicious little things that had glowing red eyes, they skittered across the lawn avoiding BumbleBee's cannons. They too had weapons of their own, one of them even had a tail.

I moved around the sharp edges of wood and made my way towards the street. I was too afraid to help, and I convinced myself Bee had it covered. "Holy shizz. That's insane."

A big explosion erupted and destroyed Sam's room aka "Ron's home theater". I gasped as one of the vicious monsters' torched body flew over my head.

"911!" Ron ran to his wife dreading the thought of her getting hurt.

Sam, on the other hand, was aggravated. "BumbleBee!"

I cautiously stepped towards Sam and his parents, and put out small grass fires that had been laying around. My heart pounded against my chest, "Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." He pointed to the now destroyed garage and spoke to BumbleBee as if he was a child whom deserved to be in time out because he did something bad. "Get in the garage. Go!"

"What the freak just happened?" Judy was covered in soot, and was extremely distraught. Her son's room was just freaking bombarded.

BumbleBee, though, didn't understand why Sam was so mad at him, and honestly neither did I. He just saved all our lives from those things.

"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown." Sam was almost pulling the hairs out of his head. "Just go in the garage quietly, please."

They kept bickering until BumbleBee threw his hand in the air in an annoyed fashion and retorted a "Whatever" like some angsty teenager. His footsteps were great at depicting his emotions because boy were they nice and heavy.

I followed Sam into the house, and spotted him searching the floor. "What are you looking for?"

He looked at me wide-eyed and shushed me. "This is secret okay, like Top Secret go to jail if someone found out I had this secret. Remember the cube Ratchet told you about? Well there are two shards left. I found this one today in my pocket, hence the Deceptibabies. Optimus took the other, they don't know theres a second one. Help me find it, yeah?"

He said it all a bit rushed so I could only understand a few things, "Okay."

I picked up the trash can in the corner of the kitchen and dumped is content onto the floor. There was no piece of metal, just a bunch of rotten food. I went to the table and moved the bananas and some breakfast around, and saw something glistening in the sunlight. I picked up the shard, and a weird tingling sensation surged through my body. "Is this...Is this..."

The sensation stopped at my throat, hovering there for a few seconds before the burning sensation continued and stopped at my eyes. The pain was too much and I through the shard back on the table. I hissed, and rubbed my eyes furiously.

"This is it, alright, we gotta go outside." He threw a pair of pliers onto the table and shook a small glass container in his hand. "Come on Mary, lets go."

I grabbed my throat and wondered why my vocal chords were acting crazy. It felt like there was a snake in my throat and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to vomit. I nodded at Sam and slowly made my way outside. Sam was with Mikaela and his parents so I went to check if Bee was okay.

I hopped over a miniature crater, and stepped cautiously into the garage once again. With a yelp I sidestepped and Sam hurried past me like his life depended on it.

I rubbed my throat, hoping my vomit would stay put.

* * *

"Sorry about Sam." Mikaela sighed, leaving the garage. She reached for the botton of her pants and began to undress.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I exclaimed as I put turned my back to her.

She chuckled and continued to undress, "I have a dress on under this jacket."

My back went slack and I gave a sigh of relief, "Oh."

The awkward moment of silence was my cue to get back in the garage.

"Come on, big guy. Look, the guardian thing is done. Okay? You did your job. Look I'm safe need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why Im going to college, and I can't do that with you."

Oh, Sam. I looked at Bee, and saw the dejection in his eyes. No, Bee. Don't cry. My eyes softened and I felt my fingers slowly inch away from the broken garage door. Sam was breaking his little spark heart, and I couldn't bear to see Bee cry like that. It made _me_ want to cry knowing this bot was being told that he was no longer needed. Sam was leaving him and Bee couldn't do anything about it.

"Love you, Bee." And with that Sam left BumbleBee in the garage.

I knocked on the wooden wall making myself present. "Hey, you."

He didn't spare me a glance and it worried me further. "Bee, you okay?" I touched his face plate gingerly, he shook my hand away with a turn of his head.

"Yes." He answered quickly, sniffling.

"Bee, I know you're lying."

"No, I'm not. _**I'm a happy ray of motherfragging starshine**_." He said angrily.

I have him a stone cold stare. "**_A ray of starshine_**?_** You can do better than that**_." I replied without realizing I was speaking in another language.

His breathing stopped and he looked at me with wide optics, **_"You understood what I said_**?"

I looked at him confused, "**Yeah...We're speaking English aren't we**?"


End file.
